


In which shield takes in two teens and a ten year old

by Mirareadsstuff1



Series: In Which Mira writes au oneshots with Team red [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirareadsstuff1/pseuds/Mirareadsstuff1
Summary: Just a little something i came up with
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Series: In Which Mira writes au oneshots with Team red [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709674
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	In which shield takes in two teens and a ten year old

Peter looked to the ground as he followed the lady to a room 'Aunt May' she told him to call her. She's married to his Uncle Ben who he would only meet during holidays with his parents before they, well died. And now he's in this big place, with a lot of people he doesn't even know and worst of all? He has spider powers.

Peter always suspected there to be a reason he never trusted spiders and that spider that bit him proves his point.

Peter stopped walking as he almost walked into the lady's legs and muttered an apology. The lady just smiled at him before opening the door, gesturing for him to come in, which he did.

In the room were three beds, two already look like they were taken. The bed in the middle looked to be neat and tidy while the bed on the right was messy and he was pretty sure he could see some mold growing on the frame of the bed.

Soon he looked at the bed on the left and smiled slightly, while the bed had plain bed sheets and looked a little dusty, it looked like a decent size bed for him.

He was cut out of his thoughts as he heard Aunt May speaking

"I'll be sure to bring you some new sheets and pillows tonight. Never realized how old these were" She spoke before ruffling his hair and started to step out the room. "Your roommates should be back from training soon and you-" She pointed her finger to Peter, who tilted his head slightly. "Shall start your training tomorrow. Don't worry though, we'll start easy and go on from there" She said with a bright smile and closed the door.

Peter frowned before jumping on his bed, not minding all the dust and dug through his bag, getting out his gameboy and smiled. It was a little broken but non the less, he liked it and always will.

It took an hour but finally his roommates came barging in through the door, as well as falling om the ground. Or well, one did. The other one just tapped his cane on him before stepping over him and walking to the middle bed.

'He must be blind' Peter thought to himself before being interrupted of his thoughts.

"Matt, there's a kid in here holy shit!" The teen who fell said as he struggled to get up fast and bolted to Peter, who flinched back a little, his gameboy in front of his face.

"How old are you kid? What are you even doing here? I didn't know shield took in babies! Any powers? Are-" The teen stopped as the other teen snapped his fingers in their direction, making him shut up.

"Wade, you're scaring the poor kid" The teen in glasses muttered, setting his cane to the side and sitting on his bed.

Wade snorted and leaned back, taking a seat on the floor and rested his face on his hand, looking at Peter.

"Fine, we'll try this again. What's your name, kid." 

This time Peter seemed to calm down and smiled a little."P-Peter Benjamin Parker" He answered, holding out his hand, wanting to be polite. He felt a little better when Wade shook his hand and pointed to himself in a confident way.

"The name's Wade Winston Wilson! And that over there, is Matty patty"

The other teen turned his head towards Wade, sending a middle finger to him( Wade just laughed) and turned his head back to Peter and held his hand out for him to shake, which Peter gladly took.

"My actual name is Matthew Michael Murdock. But please just call me Matt" He said with a slight smile. Peter felt like he could relax a little bit, he already felt a little comfortable with these two. Though he doubts they'd wanna hang out with him.

"So, kiddie bean, got any powers?" Wade asked as he flopped down on Peter's bed, who awkwardly nodded.

"I can um, stick to walks and i'm really strong" Peter debated on telling them anything else before doing it anyway "Oh and i can uh, paralyze people with a bite and regrow limbs!" He said excitedly as he opened his mouth and showed his fangs.

Wade looked closer at his fangs while Matt seemed interested. "How long can you paralyze someone?" He asked Peter, who shrugged.

"I don't know uh, 5 minutes? I don't really like biting though. But i think my fangs are pretty cool" He answered, before perking up and jumping up on his bed.

"Do you guys like Star wars?" He asked with much happiness in his voice and Wade was sure he saw stars in the kid's eyes.

"Never seen it" Matt said with as much seriousness in his voice he could muster while Wade looked at him with a glare and got off of Peter's bed, rolling up his sleeves before tackling Matt

"Enough with the blind jokes!"

Peter was sure he was gonna like his new roommates.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, i came up with an idea for Team red that they all kinda grow up together in a shield academy thing.
> 
> Wade is 16 in this and while he does have his powers, he isn't a merc yet. He mostly steals money from shield agents if he has the chance.
> 
> Matt is 15 in this and was trained by Stick before Stick well, ya know. Left him and was taken in by Shield.
> 
> They both hate the place by the way. They're both planning to move out once they each turn 18 since they want nothing to do with shield.
> 
> Also this Peter is a like a mix of Mcu Peter and a few headcanons for him? While he can stick to walls and pick up large objects, can also paralyze people with a bite and can also regrow his limbs. (Though he tries not to lose a limb so often)
> 
> In this little mini series? Maybe idk if i wanna continue really. I plan to have Matt and Wade still mentor Peter through the world. Even if they're not the one's training him


End file.
